Question: Simplify the expression. $ (2q^{4}-4q) + (-3q^{6}-q^{4}+4q ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2q^{4}-4q - 3q^{6}-q^{4}+4q$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{2 q^4} - {4 q} - {3 q^6} - \color{#DF0030}{ q^4} + {4 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { -3 q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^4} + { q} $ Add the coefficients. $-3q^{6}+q^{4}$